simsfanonfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rose Chartogne
, |fratrie = Timothé Chartogne|Frère ; Emma Chartogne|Sœur |amour(s) = Julien Delerue - Ex-fiancé ; Gabriel Venaire - Ex-mari |statut = . |enfant(s) =Héléonore Venaire |autre(s) = , |foyer = |coloc = |animal = |espèce = |peau = |poids = |physique = |cheveux =Rousse |yeux = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |signe3 = |souhait = |musique = |nourriture = |couleur =Bleu |apparition = |jouabilité = |mort = |quartier = }} Rose Chart, née Rose Pauline Chartogne le 3 août 1982 à Lille dans le Nord, est une auteure-compositrice-interprète pop/rock française. ' '''Elle est la fille du scénariste Arthur Chartogne et de sa femme Ella Chartogne. Elle connait son premier succé avec le titre "Blue" qui se hisse rapidement en tête des tops en France et aux Etats-Unis .Après son 1er album "Blue" , Rose enchaînent les albums avec : : "Stroke of heart", "Have a Coke" album publicitaire en partenariat avec Coca-Cola , son album "Footprints" et son nouvel album " Survivors " . Biographie Enfance (1982-2001) Rose Chart est née Rose Ella Chartogne le 3 août 1982 à Lille dans le Nord . De l'union de son père Arthur Chartogne ,célèbre scénariste et de sa femme Ella créatrice de mode .Elle grandit dans le Nord de la France voyageant beaucoup entre Lille et Paris . Elle a un frère ainé du nom de Timothé et une petite soeur de seulement un an sa cadette prénommé Emma . Elle vie dans les Flandres dans une famille chrétienne non-pratiquante . Malgré le caractère aisé au vue des professions de ses parents elle vie dans un milieu modeste . Début (2001-2004) En 2001 , Rose obtient son diplôme en communication et part aux courts Florent de Bruxelle afin d'y effectué un stage durant le mois de Juillet. On lui propose alors de rejoindre la troupe pour l'année d'après . C'est cette année là qu'elle part à Londres avec sa troupe. Afin de gagner un peu d'argent, elle chante dans les cafés de la capital britannique , Rose interprête notemment "Wonderful wonderful" de Johnny Mathis . Séduit par la voix de la jeune femme, 679 Artists lui permet d'enregistrer des démos . Rose signe alors avec la maison de disque, qui lui permet de sortir son première album "Rose" sortie le 3 août 2004 le jour de son anniversaire, celui-ci sera un réel échec commercial . 1er Succé et ''Blue ''(2005- 2008) Suite à l'échec commercial de son premier Album qui est complètement passé à la trape, Rose part 2 ans aux Etats-Unis afin de réaliser un début de carrière oûtre Atlantique. C'est ainsi qu'elle fini par signé avec le label Universal Music Group, 1 ans et demi après son arrivée à New York. Rose, aidé de Dr. Luke écrivent ainsi les chansons " Waking Up In Vegas " et " It Takes Two " pour sont second album "Blue" . Afin de promouvoir l'album, le clip de ''Black and Blue , premier single de l'album , est révélée le 6 novembre 2007 Le titre se classe n°23 en France et n°42 dans le classement Billboard Hot 100 , le titre se vend à 5 milles exemplaire dans le monde dont 2 milles aux Etats-Unis . Son premier véritable album "Blue" sort le 23 janvier 2008 et obtient un acceuille très mitigé de la presse spécialisé aussi bien en France qu'aux Etats-Unis. Celui-ci obtient la 88 ème place au classement Billboard Hot 200 . Il s'écoule à un peu moins de 1 millions d'exemplaires . Le single "It Takes Two" sort en mars 2008 mais celui-ci ne dépasse pas la barre des milles ventes en France et aux Etats-Unis ce qui s'avèrera être le single le moins vendu de la chanteuse . Les chansons suivantes, "Waking Up In Vegas" et " Born Yesterday" , sortent durant l'été 2008 et se hissent dans le Top 100 du Hot 100 aux Etats-Unis et dans les top 50 en France. Tracklist : 1 - Black and Blue 2 - 3 - 4 - Stroke of Heart (2009-2011) Suite au certain succé en France mais à l'échec cuisant reçu aux Etat-Unis , Rose décide alors de se consacrer uniquement à une carrière en France et sort son troisième album "Stroke of Heart" (Coup de coeur) qui sort en France le 17 juillet 2010. Le premier single tiré de l'album est "Clap Your Hands" qui fini par tracerser l'Atlantique où la chanteuse retrouve son succès perdu. 'Puis les single s'enchaînent avec "''Move Your Body", "E.T", "Diamonds" , ''et "''Skyfall" présente sur la version deluxe''. Ces titres ont un grand succé dans l'héxagone et aux États-Unis. L'album est classé n°1 dans le Billboard Hot 200 et est certifié disque d'or aux Etats-Unis et en France . Elle entame alors une tourné intitulé Stroke of ...Tour totalisant 125 dates aux Etats-Unis et en Europe se déroulant de janvier à septembre 2011 . Après une tourné triomphale , une réedition de l'album sort, intitulé " Sroke of Heart of Delayed Teenager " portée par le titre "Waterfall" en featuring avec la chanteuse Sarana et "Gipsy", chanson interprété lors de la tournée international de la chanteuse.'' Tracklist : 1 - Have a Coke (2011-2012) Suite au succé de son album , la marque Coca-Cola lui demande de chanter pour leur prochaine publicité . C'est ainsi que la chanteuse sort son album Have a Coke qui ne compte que 5 pistes et qui sort le 9 mars 2012. Le premier single s'intitulle "Hits the Light" qui n'est autre que la chanson utilisé pour la publicité Coca-Cola. Suivit de près par "Born This Way" , chanson qui défend ouvertement la communauté LGBT . Ce dernier est un véritable succé atteignant la première place au Billboard Hot 100 et faisant partie du Top 5 français . Cependant le clip dans lequel on peut voir la chanteuse embrassé un homme puis une femme, à reçu beaucoup de critique . La chanteuse à alors préféré répondre aux critiques en répondant : " Je suis hétérosexuel , si j'étais lesbienne ou bisexuel voir carrément asexuel , qu'est-ce que ça changerais ? " . Cependant le reste de l'album ne connaît pas de réel succée . Tracklist : 1 - Hits the Light 2 - Born This Way Footprints (2012-2013) Après avoir annoncé un album plus personnel et avoir avoué avoir commencé l'écriture avant même la sortie de "Born This Way" , Rose sort son nouvelle album "Footprints" le 30 octobre 2012, dans lequel elle dévoile beaucoup plus de sa personne , notemment avec le 1er single "Footprints" dédié à son défunt fiancé, ou encore "First-Fighting A Sandstorm" . Ces deux titres ont un succé considérable en France obtennant les premières places durant deux semaines consécutives . Aux Etats-Unis , le titre "Footprints" ''est un succé immédiat atteignant très vite la 2ème place puis la 1er dans le Billboard Hot 100 , mais pour le deuxième single le succé est moins présent avec une 32 ème place au Billboard Hot 100 . Avec "''Unconditionally" , le succé est de retour pour la chanteuse aux Etats-Unis , suivie de près par "Hostage" et "Hometown Glory", issues de la version deluxe de l'album, qui seront également des succès commerciaux s'écoulant à plus de 8 millions d'exemplaires . S'en suit alors une tournée Footprints World Tour qui se déroule dans quatre villes aux Etats-Unis (New-York , Los Angeles, Washington et San Francisco ) , quatre villes en France (Lille, Paris, Bordeaux et Lyon) et à Bruxelle, Tokyo et Sidney de mars à novembre 2013 . Durant la tournée, un dernier single sort : "Cannonball", reprenant pour son clip des images de la tournée. Suite à ce succès , la chanteuse préfère se retirer de la scène médiatique, ses fans apprennent alors qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle à désormais de nouveaux projets comme une ligne de vêtements en collaboration avec sa mère, créatrice de mode . Survivors (2016) C'est lors des People's Choice Awards en Janvier 2016, que Rose refait son apparition en public, vêtu d'une robe rouge laissant découvrir ses jambes, signé de sa propre marque "Pétal". Après de multiples apparitions public pour divers récompenses, notamment dans une grande robe bleu portant un masque de lapin au Grammy Awards, où elle monta sur scène pour interpréter "Eye of the Needle". Le 17 mars 2016, sort un nouveau single officiel "Bird set Free" ,illustrer par un clip dont est issu la pochette de l'album avec une photo de la chanteuse nue assise en tailleur comme on peut la voir dans le clip. Rose écrit cette chanson dans le but de marquer son grand retour musical. "Survivors" sort le 23 mars, c'est durant ce cours lapse de temps de 2 semaines que Rose fait la promotion de ce nouvel opus sur les plateaux télévisés, elle continura alors sa promotion à travers le monde durant la 2ème partie de sa tournée. La chanteuse démarre alors celle-ci, le "Lipstick Tour: Part 1" le 4 avril, promouvant son nouvel album "Survivors". Cette première partie totalisera seulement 5 dates dans 5 villes françaises : Lille, Paris, Rennes, Bordeaux et Montpellier. Les places de la tournée sont vendu en à peine 5 jours. C'est le 16 mai que la chanteuse entame la deuxième partie de sa tournée, le "Lipstick Tour : Part 2" à New York, celle ci totalisant 125 dates à travers le monde est dans quelques autres villes en France. Durant la tournée, sort le single "Hymn For The Weekend" de Coldplay en featuring avec la chanteuse. Le 14 juin, la chanteuse annonce à ses fans via son compte Twitter qu'elle a était choisie pour chanter la chanson des Jeux Olympiques de Rio qui commencerons début août. Le 4 juillet un deuxième clip voit le jour, il s'agit du titre "Firework" en lien avec la journée de la fête national américaine . Le 14 juillet, sort le clip de "Rise" pour les Jeux Olympiques de Rio, le titre sera promue par un clip sortie le 1 août. Le 19 août, Rose dévoile son quatrième single : "Kill Em' With Kindness" , celui-ci se déroule lors du shooting photo pour l'album "Survivors". Rose s'explique alors sur le titre de cet opus "Survivors" qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une dédicace à ses fans les Survivors. '' Les deux singles "''Fire meet Gasoline" et "House on Fire" sorte les 28 et 31 août. C'est également le 28 août que Rose se produit lors des MTV Vidéo Music Awards. Elle y interprête quelques titre de son dernier album : Survivors, Rise, Unstoppable et Firework. "Unstoppable" sort le 14 septembre en tant que 7ème single. Le 27 septembre, la chanteuse dévoile la version deluxe de l'album renommé : "Survivors : Deluxe Edition" contenant 6 nouveaux titres dont "Eye of the Needle", chanté lors des Grammy Awards, ainsi que des titres chanté durant sa tournée tel que : "Dressed in Black", "Big Girls Cry", "The Greatest" et "Titanium", laissant ainsi un seul titre inédit : "Part of Me". Le 22 octobre s'achève la Tournée International de la chanteuse après plus de 8 mois sur scène. Le 28 octobre sort en DVD et Blue-Ray , le film tourné durant sa tournée "Lipstick Tour" composé de deux DVD : Le premier contenant des images inédites de la tournée et le second contenant son concert à New York qui avait démarré la deuxième partie du "Lipstick Tour". Le 3 novembre, suite à sa récente demande de divorce, elle annonce alors un nouvelle album pour le début d'année, expliquant : "Après ce grand chamboulement, j'ai besoin d'écrire et d'exorciser tout ce qui me passe par la tête", elle explique également que ce nouvel opus inattendu sera plus acoustique et forcément à l'ambiance plus sombre. Goodbye (2016 - 2017) Le 12 novembre, Rose apparaît sur le tapis rouge des NRJ Music Awards, les cheveux très ondulés comme au début de l'ère "Survivors", coiffé d'un chapeau noir. Elle interprète un medley de "Rise", "Unstoppable" et "The Greatest". Le lendemain, Rose apparaît toujours coiffé de son fidèle chapeau noir. Elle monte sur scène et interprète "Bird Set Free" et "Imagine" de John Lennon au piano à l'occasion de la commémoration du 13 novembre 2015. Le 20 novembre, elle annonce sur Twitter qu'elle assurera le show de la mi-temps du Super Bowl le 5 février. Le 25 sort le titre "Never Give Up", B.O du film "LION" de Luke Davies. Le 28 novembre, elle délivre le titre de son prochaine opus sans toute fois préciser une date de sortie, ce dernier se nommera symboliquement : "Goodbye". Le 1 décembre, dans le but de promouvoir son futur album, elle lance le "Rosy Advent Calendar", un calendrier de l'avant du 1er au 30 décembre. Tout les deux jours elle poste alors un titre de son nouvelle album sur Youtube et tout les deux jours à compté du 2 décembre, elle envoie à un ou une fan un produit dérivé de sa dernière tournée. Durant le mois de décembre, Rose apparaît sur quelques plateaux télé où elle répond à de nombreuses interview et offre quelques scoops au public à propos de sa nouvel ère. Le 6 décembre sort un featuring avec Marc Gallaway : " We Don't Talk Anymore " qui sera porté par un clip vidéo le 8 décembre. Le 13 décembre,alors que le titre "Jesus Wept" sort sur Youtube, Rose participe au célèbre "Carpool Karaoke" de James Gordon et y interprète ses plus grands hits : Unstoppable, Clap Your Hands, Footprints, Born This Way, Black and Blue et Million Reasons. Elle apparaît à nouveau le 24 décembre sur la télévision américaine à l'occasion de la soirée de Noël et y interprète Carlifornia Dreamin et Santa Tell Me. Le 31 décembre, à l'occasion de la nouvelle année, la chanteuse sort le clip de son premier single officiel : "Million Reasons" dans lequel on retrouve la chanteuse dans des tons rose pastel et dans une tenue très sexy en soutien-gorge. On peut également la voir accompagné d'une guitare stylisé transparente et toujours avec un chapeau noir cette fois beaucoup plus large. C'est le 4 janvier 2017 que la chanteuse sort enfin son 6ème album "Goodbye" contenant les 15 titres qu'elle avait révélé durant tout le mois de décembre. Le même jour elle annonce sur les réseaux sociaux qu'elle interprètera tout ces nouveaux titres le samedi 7 janvier sur le plateau du Saturday Night Live pour une édition spécial de deux heures. On retrouve la chanteuse lors des People's Choice Awards le 18 janvier, elle interprète Confetti et Midnight Decisions et annonce que les deux titres feront l'objet d'un clip d'une dizaine de minutes prévu pour le début du mois de février. Le 26 janvier, elle partage une photo du tournage du double clip de "Confetti" et "Midnight Decisions" sur son compte Instagram, ce dernier sort le 2 février. Quelques jours plus tard, lors de la mi-temps du Super Bowl au Texas, elle livre le plus grand show de l'histoire du Super Bowl en interprétant une version piano de "The Greatest" sur un piano qui descend sur scène pour l'ouverture, puis "Footprints", "Black and Blue" avec une chorégraphie dans l'eau, "Born This Way", un medley de "Move Your Body" et "Never Give Up", puis "Firework" où elle fait le tour du stade suspendu dans les airs et enfin "Confetti" où elle finit le show laissant tombé des milliers de confettis dans tout le stade. Le 11 février, un titre fuite sur YouTube intitulé "Alive" très vite repris par de nombreux internautes, ce titre inédit n'étant pas sur l'album et la chanteuse n'ayant pas prévu d'édition deluxe, les fans se posent de nombreuses questions sur le titre qui connaît un succès instantané mais n'apparaît nul part. La chanteuse dévoilera par la suite que le titre devait figurer sur l'album "Survivors" mais n'a pas été retenu. Le 22 février, elle interprète Midnight Decisions et Alive lors des Brit Awards et annonce la sortie imprévu d'une édition deluxe de "Goodbye", edition spécial qui sortira le 8 mars. Après de nombreuses rumeurs, elle annonce également une mini tournée le "Alive Mini Tour" qui sera exclusivement composé de 20 dates dont 8 en France à Paris, Lille, Marseille et Ajaccio, puis à New York, Boston, Orlando , Adélaïde, Tokyo et Londres se déroulant du 25 mars au 13 mai. Le 5 mars, elle interprète "Til It Happens To You" et "Send My Love" lors des iHeartRadio Music Awards. Ce dernier sort avec son clip en tant que 4ème single le 7 mars à la veille de la sortie de l'édition deluxe de l'album qui sera d'ailleur promu par une séance de dédicace à Paris. Le 25 mars elle entame sa tournée à Paris, celle-ci se divise en trois partis : Blue Part : Des reprises piano/voix de ses anciens album; Goodbye Part : Tous les titres de son dernier album dans l'ordre; Alive Part : 4 titres présents sur la version deluxe dont le tube "Never Give Up" B.O du film "LION" sortie fin 2016 ainsi qu'un medley Cannonball/Unstoppable. ''Le même jour, sort le single Alive qui ne bénéficie cependant pas d'un clip vidéo. Le 20 avril, alors que la chanteuse est en tournée mondial, sort le 5ème single de l'album "''Burn The Pages" issu de l'édition deluxe et marquant la fin de l'ère Goodbye qui s'achèvera véritablement le 13 mai à Londres lors du dernier concert de sa tournée. My Ten Years (2017) Le 19 mai sortent deux singles : "Abimée", premier titre en français de la chanteuse, en duo avec le chanteur français Slimane qui sort uniquement en France ainsi que "Last Soul On Earth" qui sort partout dans le monde. Deux clip sont tournés pour ces deux singles, le clip de "Abimée" sort le 24 tandis que celui de "Last Soul On Earth" sort le 26. Le 21 mai, à l'occasion des Billboard Music Awards, elle interprète Last Soul On Earth et Burn The Pages ''s'affichant au passage avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux plus courte et moins ondulé. Environnement artistique Style musical Rose Chart a une gamme vocale soprano , son style musical de prédilection est la pop même si parfois elle ose des titres plus rock ou plus disco. Image publique et mode Rose cultive une image à la fois coloré , décalé et parfois romantique . Elle aime mélangé les genres et les styles tout en suivant la mode du moment . Elle se montre militante pour la cause des homosexuels comme le montre sa chanson " Fuck You " et pense que la politique de son époque ne veut plus rien dire , elle se dit vouloir voter l'écologie. 1er album "Rose" : La chanteuse garde un style très simple d'adolescente, elle apparaît très peu dans les médias, son première album étant un flop total. 2ème album "Blue" : Afin de commercialiser son album et de se créer une image dans le but que l'on se rappelle d'elle, elle porte uniquement des vêtements bleu devant les médias et la presse, ce qui lui vallu son surnom de "Miss Blue". 3ème album "Stroke of Heart" : Sa coiffure et son style vestimentaire sont désormais plus travaillé. Elle arbore alors des tenues soit original ou très brillante, adoptant le style de son single du moment, elle passe par un tas de style vestimentaire différents. 4ème album "Have a Coke" : Ses coiffures sont déstructurés et son look plus urbain et très coloré, elle se montre en public avec des lunettes de la marque RayBan et porte souvent un rouge à lèvre très rouge et voyant. Elle arbore beaucoup le chignon lorsqu'elle est invité sur des plateaux télé, ceux qui ne passe pas inaperçus aux yeux de la presse. 5ème album "Footprints" : Son style à radicalement changé, elle porte maintenant beaucoup de couleurs pastels et adopte un style bohème chic, portant beaucoup de couronne de fleur et de longue robe de style hippie chic . Son maquillage est beaucoup moin voyant et ses coiffures reste bohème, cependant, juste avant sa tournée elle se coupe les cheveux à hauteur des épaules et ses cheveux seront alors très ondulés voir bouclés. De fin 2013 à fin 2015 : La chanteuse est alors enceinte et se concentre sur d'autres projets professionels. Elle adopte alors un look des années 40-50 très colorés faisant entièrement partie de sa propre marque de prêt à porter ''Pétal. Le rouge à lèvre rouge arboré à l'époque de "Have a Coke" refait alors son apparition . 6 ème album "Survivors" : Le look de la chanteuse est désormais plus mature et donc plus sombre même si la couleur reste fortement présente dans ses looks. Elle multiplie les styles. 7 ème album "Goodbye" : Désormais plus sombre et plus simple à l'image de l'album, elle ne se sépare jamais de son fidèle chapeau noire. Vie privée En 2005 , Rose rencontre un certain Julien alors qu'elle est en vacance dans le sud de la France . Celui-ci la suit dans le nord puis aux Etats-Unis où elle part vivre 2 ans . Ils reviennent en France en octobre 2007 après 2 ans aux Etats-Unis . Le couple enménage alors dans une maison tout près de Lille ce qui les change de leur appartement de New York . Le couple se fiance en septembre 2010 mais malheureusement le 19 novembre 2010 Julien est renversé par une voiture et fini par succomber à ses bléssures . Un drame dont parlera par la suite beaucoup la chanteuse dans son album "Footprints" mais également dans "Survivors" notamment avec les titres "" et "Footprints".Durant cette période, la jeune femme tombe dans l'alcoolisme et suit une cure de désintoxication sous les conseils de sa soeur et de ses parents . Durant l'été 2012, la chanteuse fait la rencontre de l'acteur français Gabriel Venaire . Ils se fiancent le 18 octobre 2013 après plusieurs ruptures durant l'année 2012/2013 ,puis ils se marient le 17 septembre 2014 . Rose apprend qu'elle est enceinte seulement quelques semaines après et accouche de la petite Héléonore le 19 juin 2015. Après la tournée 2016 de la chanteuse, la rumeur d'une soit disant relation serait née entre Gabriel et l'actrice avec laqu'elle il partage l'affiche sur son dernier film. Des déclarations illustré selon la presse par les chansons : "Outta My Hands", "Summer Rain", "Perfect" et "Part Of Me". Rose démentira ces accusations révélant qu'entre 2012 et 2013 sont mari et elle ont connu une période difficile qui l'a inspiré pour son album. Quelques semaine plus tard, la chanteuse publie sur son compte twitter " Parfois, il faut savoir laisser partir la personne qu'on aime ". Elle officialise alors le fait qu'elle et son mari, jeune parents, ont décidé de divorcer pour "différents irréconciliables". A la suite de cette séparation, elle sortira un album début 2017 nommé symboliquement "Goodbye" dans lequel elle parle ouvertement de la fin de son couple et de son divorce. A la suite de la sortie de cet album très personnel, elle fera quelques collaborations notamment avec le chanteur américain Marc Wallberg qu'elle commencera à fréquenter. Elle officialise sa relation avec Marc Wallberg à l'occasion des Grammy Awards le 12 février 2017 en apparaissant très complice sur le tapis rouge de la cérémonie. Lors d'une interview, elle affirme que le couple à choisi de prendre son temps ayant tout deux vécus des séparations difficiles. Autres activités Rose Chart a créé trois parfums : le premier Eau de Rose , lancé début 2010, suivie par Sun durant l'été 2012 et Flower's Potion sortie en avril 2015 . Elle à également créer sa propre marque Pétal ,en collaboration avec sa mère notemment, le 3 septembre 2012, et à ouvert sa propre boutique " Rétro belle " le 23 novembre 2014 qu'elle présente comme la réalisation d'un autre de ses rêves d'enfant . La boutique se voulant justement dans un style rétro des années 50 , style en partie porté par la chanteuse à la fin de l'époque de Footprints"' et plus qu'un style , une image que la chanteuse cultive encore aujourd'hui pour son nouvelle album ''Survivors . Rose est également membre de nombreuses associations : Le sidaction, les Restos du Coeur (auqu'elle elle participe chaque année depuis 2011) , l'assocition Grégrory Lemarchal, l'association Ella et Action contre la fain. Elle est également la marraine de l'association Alda qui lutte contre les discriminations. Durant le mois de décembre 2016, dans le but de promouvoir son album "Goodbye", Rose organise le "Rosy Advent Calendar", tout les deux jours elle publie un titre de son nouvel opus et tout les deux jours elle envoie des cadeaux à ses fans. Programme du "Rosy Advent Calendar" : 1 décembre : Sortie de " California Dreamin' ". 3 décembre : Sortie de " My Arena ". 5 décembre : Sortie de " Million Reasons ". 7 décembre : Sortie de " Waving Goodbye ". 9 décembre : Sortie de " Confetti ". 11 décembre : Sortie de " Midnight Decisions ". 13 décembre : Sortie de " Jesus Wept ". 15 décembre : Sortie de " Like A River Runs ". 17 décembre : Sortie de " The Whisperer ". 19 décembre : Sortie de " Space Between ". 21 décembre : Sortie de " Water Under The Bridge ". 23 décembre : Sortie de " Til It Happens To You ". 25 décembre : Sortie de " Send My Love ". 27 décembre : Sortie de " Remedy ". 29 décembre : Sortie de " Soon We'll Be Found ". Discographie * 2004 : Rose * 2008 : Blue * 2010 : Stroke of Heart * Juillet 2012 : Have a Coke * Octobre 2012 : Footprints * Mars 2016 : Survivors * Janvier 2017 : Goodbye * Juin 2017 : My Ten Years (Album compiles) Tournées * 2011 : Stroke of ... Tour * 2013 : Flowers World Tour * 2016 : Lipstick Tour * 2017 : Alive Mini Tour Distinctions Rose est actuellement détentrice de 13 People's Choice awards, 7 MTV Video Music Awards, 3 Teen Choice Awards, 5 NRJ Music Awards , 7 MTV Europe Music Awards, 4 Brit Awards et 3 Grammy Awards. = =